


Not The Usual Dates

by TymBunn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Dates, Fishing, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4</p><p>Saemus thinks about the difference between reality and what he was told with courtship - if it can even be called that with a Qunari lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Usual Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: On a date

They didn't have dates to say, at least not in the way Saemus was taught to court someone. There was no meeting at an expensive party that they hosted, instead it was when Seamus escaped once from the mansion against his father’s strict orders and fled to the journey down to the cove. Their meeting didn't include titles, only the names they called themselves plainly. And their first kiss ended with smeared paint that tasted slightly metallic instead of the heavy make up the Bann's daughters wore. Neither minded about those facts, and took their ‘courtship’ in their own way.

Currently their 'date', as Saemus thought for lack for better terms, was Ashaad teaching him how to fish using a rather crude spear. Quite proudly he had sharpened the tip with only a nick to his forefinger when he lost grip on Ashaad's weapon for a split second. It stung each time the water lapped at it. Yet Saemus ignored it with a wince. It seemed to please Ashaad, who stood just a bit behind him, and helped the young noble learn the skill of spearing the fish a fair bit out. 

It seemed like a near impossible task at first. The twist which curved the weight of the wood wasn’t much help to Seamus, nor was his lack of experience. But he persevered, and eventually there was a fish limply twitching on the end of his spear. It wasn’t pleasant, but Saemus felt a swell of pride. It only increased when he felt the quick brush of red painted lips on his cheek before he reached up for a curled horn, tugging Ashaad down for a proper celebratory kiss. 

Later the fish along with a few others the Qunari had caught roasted across a fire in the low afternoon light. Saemus leaned his head against a red and grey bicep, and let out an airy sigh that drew a look from the larger man. He didn’t answer, instead cherishing the moment while it lasted.


End file.
